The subject application is related to subject matter disclosed in the Japanese Patent Application No.Hei11-263698 filed in Sep. 17, 1999 in Japan and the Japanese Patent Applications No.Hei11-263700 filed in Sep. 17, 1999 in Japan, to which the subject application claims priority under the Paris Convention and which are incorporated by reference herein.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to an improved receiver/transmitter apparatus by making use of frequencies of microwaves, millimeter waves or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
A receiver/transmitter apparatus in accordance with a conventional technique will be explained with reference to FIG. 1. The reference 21 designates a transmitter circuit whose input terminal 211 is provided for receiving a transmission signal. The transmission signal as received is amplified by an amplifier 212 and is inputted to a mixer 213. In the mixer 213, the transmission signal is mixed with a local oscillating signal supplied from a local oscillator 22 and given the frequency conversion into a high transmission frequency. After the frequency conversion, the transmission signal is amplified by an amplifier 214 and outputted through an ouput terminal 215.
On the other hand, a received signal is input through an input terminal 231 of the receiver circuit 23, amplified by an amplifier 232 and transmitted to a mixer 233. In the mixer 233, the received signal is mixed with the local oscillating signal as supplied from the local oscillator 22 and subjected to frequency conversion processing into a lower reception frequency. The transmission signal after the frequency conversion is amplified by an amplifier 234 in order to output through an ouput terminal 235.
The receiver/transmitter apparatus in accordance with the conventional technique is implemented with separate cases for accommodating the transmitter circuit, the receiver circuit and the local oscillator respectively while the respective circuits are connected to each other by means of the respective cases, cables, connectors and so forth. For this reason, the entire volume of the receiver/transmitter apparatus tends to increase. Furthermore, since the respective cases are connected by means of cables and the like, the power loss tends to increase. As a result, it becomes difficult to put the receiver/transmitter apparatus into massproduction and cut down the price.
The present invention has been made in order to solve the shortcomings as described above. It is an object of the present invention to provide a receiver/transmitter apparatus which can be manufactured in massproduction at a low cost.
In brief, the above and other objects and advantages of the present invention are provided by a new and improved receiver/transmitter apparatus comprising:
a substrate having a rear surface on which a ground electrode is formed;
a local oscillator formed on said substrate for generating a local oscillating signal;
a transmitter formed on said substrate and having a mixer for mixing a transmission signal and said local oscillating signal; and
a receiver circuit formed on said substrate and having a mixer for mixing a received signal and said local oscillating signal,
wherein said local oscillator is arranged in a position between said transmitter circuit and said receiver circuit in order to lessen interference between said transmitter circuit and said receiver circuit.
In a preferred embodiment, further improvement resides in that an electric power source circuit for supplying a bias voltage to the transmitter circuit, the local oscillator and the receiver circuit is formed on said substrate between said transmitter circuit and said receiver circuit.
In a preferred embodiment, further improvement resides in that substrate has a principal surface on which a ground electrode is formed. In a preferred embodiment, further improvement resides in that said through hole sequence is formed along a signal transmission line through which the transmission signal and the received signal are transferred through signal transmission line between the ground electrode formed on the surface of the substrate and the ground electrode formed on the rear surface of the substrate.
In a preferred embodiment, further improvement resides in that said substrate is composed of a plurality of sublayers each of which has a principal surface on which a ground electrode is formed and a rear surface on which a ground electrode is formed, and wherein a signal transmission line is provided in each sublayer for transferring the transmission signal and/or the received signal.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, the above and other objects and advantages of the present invention are provided by a new and improved receiver/transmitter apparatus including:
a substrate having a rear surface on which a ground electrode is formed;
a local oscillator formed on the substrate for generating a local oscillating signal;
a transmitter formed on the substrate and having a mixer for mixing a transmission signal and the local oscillating signal; and
a receiver circuit formed on the substrate and having a mixer for mixing a received signal and the local oscillating signal, such that
a plurality of through holes through the substrate in the form of through hole sequences in order to section the substrate into first and second substrate regions, and
the transmitter circuit and the receiver circuit are located in the first and second substrate regions respectively.
In a preferred embodiment, further improvement resides in that the through hole sequences are arranged in order to form a third substrate region as well as the first and second substrate regions, and the local oscillator, the transmitter circuit and the receiver circuit are located in the first and second substrate regions respectively and isolated from each other by the first and second substrate regions.
In a preferred embodiment, further improvement resides in that said through hall sequences are arranged in order to form a third substrate region as well as said first and second substrate regions, and wherein said local oscillator, said transmitter circuit and said receiver circuit are located in said first and second substrate regions respectively and isolated from each other by means of said first and second substrate regions.
In a preferred embodiment, further improvement resides in that an electric power source circuit for supplying a bias voltage to the transmitter circuit, the local oscillator and the receiver circuit is formed on said substrate between said transmitter circuit and said receiver circuit.
In a preferred embodiment, further improvement resides in that the through hole sequence is formed along a signal transmission line through which the transmission signal or the received signal are transmitted.
In a preferred embodiment, further improvement resides in that the through hole sequence is extending to reach to the vicinity of one edge of the substrate.
In a preferred embodiment, further improvement resides in that the through hole sequence is extending to reach to the vicinities of the opposite edges of the substrate.
In a preferred embodiment, further improvement resides in that substrate has a principal surface on which a ground electrode is formed. In a preferred embodiment, further improvement resides in that the through hole sequence is formed along a signal transmission line through which the transmission signal and the received signal are transferred through signal transmission line between the ground electrode formed on the surface of the substrate and the ground electrode formed on the rear surface of the substrate.
In a preferred embodiment, further improvement resides in that said substrate is composed of a plurality of sublayers each of which has a principal surface on which a ground electrode is formed and a rear surface on which a ground electrode is formed, and wherein a signal transmission line is provided in each sublayer for transferring the transmission signal and/or the received signal.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, the above and other objects and advantages of the present invention are provided by a new and improved receiver/transmitter apparatus comprising:
a substrate having a rear surface on which a ground electrode is formed;
a local oscillator formed on said substrate for generating a local oscillating signal;
a transmitter formed on said substrate and having a mixer for mixing a transmission signal and said local oscillating signal; and
a receiver circuit formed on said substrate and having a mixer for mixing a received signal and said local oscillating signal,
wherein the mixer of said transmitter circuit and the mixer of said receiver circuit are positioned in opposite locations of said substrate to each other with said local oscillator interveneing between the mixer of said transmitter circuit and the mixer of said receiver circuit.
In a preferred embodiment, further improvement resides in that substrate has a principal surface on which a ground electrode is formed. In a preferred embodiment, further improvement resides in that the through hole sequence is formed along a signal transmission line through which the transmission signal and the received signal are transferred through signal transmission line between the ground electrode formed on the surface of the substrate and the ground electrode formed on the rear surface of the substrate.
In a preferred embodiment, further improvement resides in that said substrate is composed of a plurality of sublayers each of which has a principal surface on which a ground electrode is formed and a rear surface on which a ground electrode is formed, and wherein a signal transmission line is provided in each sublayer for transferring the transmission signal and/or the received signal.
In a preferred embodiment, further improvement resides in that an electric power source circuit for supplying a bias voltage to the transmitter circuit, the local oscillator and the receiver circuit is formed on said substrate between said transmitter circuit and said receiver circuit.